Stupid Fish
by ShayL
Summary: Anzu Mazaki just wants to learn how to fish. Luckily for her, Kajiki Ryouta just so happened to be passing by. [RyoutaAnzu, or also known as MakoTea, ONESHOT]


Warning: This is a Kajiki Ryouta (Mako Tsunami)/Anzu Mazaki (Tea Gardner) fanfic. Therefore, it is very PRO-Anzu. If you have a dislike towards Anzu or are not open-minded about non-canon (not that there is really any canon, save a few) pairings, then please leave.

Why Ryouta/Anzu? I honestly don't know myself. This was done out of complete and utter boredom, plus an attempt to challenge myself (sort of).

Also, I don't know any special techniques of fishing (if there is any), so if anything in here is incorrect, please just ignore. I probably did it just for the sake of the couple... heh heh heh.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. I am also not making any money off of this... if I were... that would be sweet.

Title: Stupid Fish

Summary: Anzu just wants to learn how to fish. Luckily for her, Kajiki Ryouta just so happened to be passing by.

* * *

Preparing herself, the slim and young brunette took the rod, holding it tightly in her one hand, swinging it over her shoulder (like she saw on television) and quickly snapped her wrist forward to allow the string to fly... 

... onto the back of her shirt.

"Cripes! Caught again! This is so ridiculous!"

Cursing under her breath, Anzu thought back as to why she was doing such a silly activity.

* * *

_Flashback_

"You know Anzu, you act like such a tomboy but ya do such girly things." Jonouchi suddenly blurted out, completely unaware of how loud he has spoken.

Coughing, the girl stumbled, almost losing her footing if Honda hadn't caught her by the arm to steady her. Thanking him, she quickly turned onto the blonde, giving him one of her best and terrifying glares.

"And what exactly was that suppose to mean?" She demanded, holding her tray in one hand and the other as a fist against her hip.

Honda and Yugi intelligently backed away, allowing the two to have some space to duke it out, if necessary. Other students in the cafeteria watched nervously, the vast majority of them knowing how frightening the female can get when upset.

Blinking, Jonouchi looked around, finally realizing the distance between him and the other people, save Anzu. Gulping, he cautiously turned his gaze back onto his friend, jumping when seeing her expression.

"Heh heh," He chuckled uneasily, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, "Now wai'a minute Anzu, that's not what I meant."

"Oh? Really now?" Taking a step forward, she made sure to really get into the blonde's face in order to make him stay put, knowing that he can't escape without punishment, "Then would you like to explain yourself?"

Coughing and clearing his throat, Jonouchi rubbed the bottom of chin, thinking. What can he say without getting smacked? What would be the best approach? Maybe...

"Well, have ya ever done any sports? I mean, c'mon, yer tough. I bet ya could play soccer or basketball or somethin' if ya tried. Ballet, no offense, isn't exactly a very competitive activity. Maybe that's why you don't like to duel, because ya don't like to compete?"

Anzu's mind went blank at those words. Now what was she suppose to say to this... this absurdity!

"Now hold on! Ballet is a VERY competitive physical activity, thank you very much! Just because it's not a sport or some man-play thing, doesn't mean it's worthless!"

"Wait, I didn't say that-"

"SHUT UP! I'll SHOW YOU! I CAN PLAY A MANLY SPORT JUST AS GOOD AS ANY OF YOU GUYS!"

And with that, she stalked off, fully determined to find the perfect sport.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Of course, she did end up smacking him later on, just to make herself feel satisfied.

So why fishing? Well, with Anzu's mental reasoning, men play this sport and it doesn't look particularly difficult to accomplish. She just figured that she would go all out and play all different kinds of sports, going from easy to hardest.

Apparently, for once, the girl's logic has failed her.

"Argh! Why is this not working?" The brunette shouted, scaring away her now ex-duck friends and probably all of the fish, by this point. "It shouldn't be that hard. STUPID FISH!"

Suddenly, a pair of warm, muscular arms circled around her shoulders, grasping the rod over her hands. "That's because you put in too much power when throwing it back." A deep voice whispered in her ear, causing her to gasp and spin her head back.

"R-Ryouta! W-What are you doing here!"

Of course, it was the one and only, spiky blue-haired fisherman duelist. Not without a knowing grin on that cocky face either.

Blinking, she realized the obvious closeness between the two, red streaking across her cheeks almost immediately. "Umm, w-what are you..?"

"I'm teaching ya how to fish, duh!" Letting go with one hand, Ryouta kept the other hand over her own, firmly grasping the rod. "Now, you're gonna gently swing it back, over your head, not too hard." And thus, he did it like so, making the girl to move along with him.

"Now... grab the end with your other hand," Picking up her free hand, cupping it in his own, they both grabbed the end, "And now swing the rod forward quickly, keeping the end steady." And so they did.

"Ahh, its going in the water!" Anzu cheered, watching the string, hook and bait fly, splashing into the pond.

"Good job." The blue-haired man commented, grinning. "Now the supposedly boring part... waiting for them to bite."

"Right, I can definitely do that." The brunette replied confidently, until she realized the 'distance' between the two. Feeling his breath against the rim of her ear, the blush came back and a stutter returned to her voice. "R-Ryouta..."

Glancing at her face from the side, he noticed the reddening of her cheeks. Mentally, he sighed, figuring he just about lost his chance, and back off. Allowing the girl to step away, he tucked his hands into his pockets, waiting for her to say something.

"Umm, so... uhh, why aren't you... at sea?" Anzu finished off lamely, realizing how stupid the question sounded. It was almost as if she didn't want him there... well, not that she even thought he would be... or something...

"Boat's getting fixed. They said it'll take awhile, so I decided to get some food and explore." He quickly replied without second thought and eyes closed.

"Ahh... I see." Anzu looked around for something to talk about or just to even say. "Would you... like to sit with me?" Taking a seat on the grass, she patted the spot next to her, eyes looking almost hopeful.

Ryouta cocked any eyebrow, pursing his lips. "Sure, why not?" Plopping onto the ground near the girl, he grabbed a large white box next to him, pulling off the lid. "Would you like some sushi? I just got it so its still fresh."

Nodding, she could hear her stomach growl at the mentioning of food. She knew she forgot something when she left.

Picking up his chopsticks, the boy searched his box for another pair. "Ahh... it seems that I only have one pair," Staring at them, he held them out towards her. "You can eat with these, I can eat with my hands."

"Wait a minute! What if I need help again? I don't want you touching me with slimy fingers!" She complained, not taking the offered chopsticks. "I mean, no offense or anything, but you're not exactly a neat eater, Kajiki Ryouta."

Obviously, he took slight offense to that, but didn't let it show. "Then we'll have to share, unless you want to run back to the store and get another pair."

Glancing at her rod propped into the ground, she sighed. "Not really."

"Then we share." Picking up a piece of sushi, he held it up towards the girl, cupping his other hand underneath in case it falls. "Open up."

Anzu blinked, staring at the presented piece. Clearly, she didn't apprehend that if they were sharing, he would be feeding her! "Er... okay." Opening her mouth slowly, she let him put it in her mouth. Chewing, the brunette watched as he picked up another and put it in his own mouth.

Then she just had a sudden recognition. This was like indirectly kissing him!

Hastily, she covered her face with her arm to cover up the crimson appearing again, not recognizing that she looked like she was disgusted.

"Hey! If you don't like it, say so." Ryouta complained, evidently misinterpreting her actions. "I mean, gheez."

"Ahh, no, it's not that!" She swung her arm done, scarlet colored face fully shown. "I was just thinking of... something... else." She mumbled, realizing that she almost spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Hmm? And what's that?" He asked, now interested. Without her notice, he carefully placed the box to the side, chopsticks in the container.

"It's nothing. You don't need to know." She spat out defensively, looking at the ground, hair falling forward, growing more embarrassed as the seconds went by.

"Really now?" The spiky-haired boy leaned closer, enjoying the view of her partially hidden face.

"Yes, you shouldn't ask about a woman's private thoughts, you know. It's rather rude." She knew she was just babbling but Anzu had no other way out of this but to make it look like she was obviously thinking of something else.

Gasping when a hand suddenly grabbed her by the chin, she stared as her head was lifted upwards and...

Blinking, it took a couple of seconds to realize what was going on. Sighing, she closed her eyes, returning the affection.

Releasing his grip, he pulled back a couple of inches, but close enough to feel her breath on his own mouth.

Anzu, red cheeks and all, was in her own world.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"They're biting."

Frowning, the girl lifted her up again to stare at the boy in puzzlement. "Eh?"

"The fish." He grinned at her comprehension, watching her look at the rod to see that, indeed, the string was being pulled on. "Shall we continue our lesson?"

Slightly pouting, she looked at the boy through the corner of her eyes. "Which one?"

Now it was his turn to stare in confusion. "Ah? Oh... I get it." Doing his trademark loud laughter, he beamed, showing off his white teeth. "Well, we'll do the fishing one now and the other... afterwards?"

Anzu smirked, an unusual expression to be seen on her. "Yes, that's sounds good."

* * *

And it's done. So? Was it really weird? Does anyone even remember Ryouta (Mako) at this point? I hope so... 


End file.
